crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
King Dedede
"Ha! You're going to love this. I've got a DELICIOUS treat for you. A truly DELUXE delight. A triple helping of DANGER. Welcome to Dedede's Cake Royale!" -King Dedede, Kirby Battle Royale Background Information King Dedede (written as King DeDeDe or King De De De in certain older games) is Kirby's arch-enemy and the main antagonist and/or anti-hero in Nintendo and HAL Laboratory's long-running Kirby video game series. He or his likeness has appeared in every game in the series except Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. As such, he is the most recurring major character of the series besides Kirby and Waddle Dee. Nintendo has described Dedede as Kirby's "arch frenemy," and as he has helped more than harmed him since Kirby's Return to Dream Land, it is debated whether or not Dedede is the main (or even an) antagonist any longer. He is the greedy self-proclaimed king of Dream Land, which is located on the quaint Planet Popstar. Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of Planet Popstar, it is never made entirely clear how much of the planet King Dedede assumes leadership of, though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Even so, he seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part, the planet seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him. Physical Appearance King Dedede resembles a large penguin-like creature dressed in royal, red finery, with his personal emblem (either a picture of himself performing the peace sign, or, in the anime and later games, just the peace sign alone) embossed on the back of his robe, as well as most of the items or weaponry he owns and/or endorses. King Dedede himself is rather portly, is blue-skinned and has a yellow mouth (which has been depicted as more of a beak). He is consistently seen with his round red cap, which has a yellow or golden rim and a white ball at the top (a crown in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and the anime pilot). He has blue flipper-like hands, though they are usually covered by a pair of yellow mittens. He has a tan piece of clothing, that is not shown in some games, revealing a blue belly. In addition, he has a red and yellow, zigzag-patterned, girdle-like band stretched across his waist - concept art has shown that it is separate from his tan one-piece garment, being stretched over it. His trademark weapon is a large star-studded hammer which he can swing around with the greatest of ease. He is able to inhale objects and spit them out in a manner similar to Kirby. According to Super Smash Bros. Melee, he apparently underwent a series of rigorous training programs to learn and master the use of inhaled air to fly like Kirby. This occurred after the events of Kirby's Dream Land. Personality Although Dedede is a primary antagonist, he is not necessarily evil. Several of his deeds are performed when under possession by some other entity — three times by Dark Matter, once by Yin-Yarn, once by Taranza, and once by a Jamba Heart piece that was accidentally dispersed by Hyness. Whenever he is the villain of his own volition in the games, it is usually due to selfish mischief, such as stealing food or trying to prove himself better than Kirby. Despite his greed and selfishness, he sometimes has pure intentions behind his actions. His role as the antagonist of Kirby's Adventure was ultimately to protect Dream Land from Nightmare by hiding the Star Rod. He has also willingly helped Kirby in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and the Subspace Emissary story of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Dedede is sometimes seen to be on friendly terms with Kirby, especially in the more recent games. He shows no apprehension towards helping Kirby in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and is visibly very happy to see him towards the end of the Subspace Emissary, even going as far as to run up to hug him. Despite this, he is still the main antagonist (or the tertiary but more active antagonist compared to N.M.E. Sales Guy and eNeMeE, who both prove to be a much bigger threat) in the anime, although it is revealed near the end that he enjoys their one-sided rivalry to an extent and that he does not actually wish for Kirby to die, which eliminates his role as a villain at the anime's conclusion. Although King Dedede's authority and influence over Dream Land is seldom questioned in the games, events and descriptions in several spin-offs and references including Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, and Dedede's trophy description and a Codec conversation with Colonel Campbell in Super Smash Bros. Brawl suggests that it is highly subjective depending on context. King Dedede himself takes it for granted, and his army of Waddle Dees serve him and staff Castle Dedede. Meanwhile, other creatures happily go about their business with or without him. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, when his people choose to defy him whenever he oversteps his bounds, he has little to no enforcement of his authority to stop them, short of ordering monsters from Nightmare Enterprises and having it backfire on Escargoon and himself. Category:Characters